Love in summer
by Bunny3
Summary: Serena andd Darien confess thier love for each other. Romantic Comedy. R&R PLEASE!!


Love in Summer  
A cute little Sere- Darien fic.   
  
Darien walked up the hill to the beach. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't Memorial Day and already there were tons of people. He shrugged it off, and was just setting up his large blue beach blanket when he saw her. She was with her friends in the water, splashing and shrieking and giggling. The wind blew her long, blonde pigtail-buns in the breeze. She was so beautiful. The way the hot sun bounced off her eyes, *Romantic Music Plays* her eyes were bluer than the ocean and her lips... oh her lips. How he longed to kiss them.   
"Darien?" *romantic music ends in a zzzzzt as he is snapped into reality.* Rini waved a little hand in front of his face. "Darien, stop staring. Didn't ya know thats not polite?" She tsked and ran off again. Darien sighed. Little Rini didn't know why he stared, no one would ever know why. He sighed. He slipped off his T-shirt and walked down to the beach. The water was a good tempearature, not to hot, or to cold. He stepped in and waded to where Serena, Raye, Amy, and Lita splashed around. He quickly put on a smile to cover his longing, and turned into Darien the Teaser, as they all came to know.   
"Hiya meatball head." Darien waved at Serena, who pouted and sulked in her way. Darien smiled.   
Serena pouted and sat down on the rocks that seperated the public beach from the private ones. Hmm. she thought. Why does he have to tease me all the time. I really like him. Why does he hate me? Her thoughts were interrupted by a beachball thonking her in the head. "DARIEN!" she shrieked, at top of her lungs. "OOOOOH COME HERE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" and she chased himm into fairly deep water. Serena was a good swimmer, and she was shorter than Darien, who wasn't the best swimmer in the world, so all in all they made a good team, splashing and chasing each other around. Serena's friends followed them to a near by island, which was small and had only a few palm trees on it. There, Darien, un-aware of the girls following them, sat on the beach with Serena.   
This is as good a time as any. He thought "Serena... I..."   
"Yes?" She urged him on, hoping that this was her dream come true.  
"AWWWWWWWWW!" Raye cried from behind a big palm tree, as she revealed her cover. The other girls crept out, too. Darien's look turned from hopefull to annoyed and hopeless as he said the first thing he thought of.  
"Serena... I........ race you to shore!" And he took off, hoping that they couldn't see his upset eyes.   
Serena sighed. She realised her thoughts of a dream come true were just a dream, and she forced herself to look happy as she followed him.   
Barely half way to shore, Darien noteced a stinging in his leg. It spread quickly to the other parts of his leg, making them feel numb or tingly. He screamed with pain as his leg seemed to give out.   
Serena herd him. She quickly swam over to him, and grabed his arm before he sunk. She pulled him for a short way, but she couldn't do it alone. Raye dove in to help. The two of them dragged him to the island, he seemed kinda high. "Thats what happens when you are bit by something poisonous!" Amy pointed out. Lita remembered that it was jellyfish season.   
"oooooh, angels," Darien smirked. "Serena." He said in a sort of fluttery tone.  
"Yes." She was panicking. Jellyfish!!!  
"I l-l-love you." He stammered. "you're preeeeeeeety."   
Serena blushed, but snapped out of it. She knew he was poisoned. She couldn't believe any of it. Amy remembered what to do.   
"Sand!" She said. "We need sand." Amy took some from the ground and rubbed it of the red bump on dariend leg. "Someone go to shore and call the paramedics." Lita, the best swimmer, dove in.   
"Right!" She dove under again, at top speed.  
Serena put his head in her lap.   
"Serena." Darien pointed.  
"Shush now. it will be ok." She told him, forcing a smile, while inside she was nervous, she had never seen a jellyfish bite before.   
"It's not fatal." Amy resurred her. It seemed to calm her down a little.   
"You love him, don't you." Raye sat next to her.   
Serena blushed and shrugged, but thenturned back to Raye. "Yeah." she smiled weakly.   
  
Soon they saw Lita swimming back tword them. "The paramedics are comming!" She cried, and climed on shore. "How's he doing?"   
"Not bad." Raye answered. Serena had fallen asleep.   
"LOOK!" Amy yelled, pointing to the sky. "The helicopter!" This woke Serena up. Darien seemed to be fine, but the paramedics took him anyway. They gave the girls a ride to the hospital.  
Hmmmm. Serena thought. I wish what he said was true.   
When they arrived, the doctors told the girls to wait in the waiting room while they checked his sting. Serena pretended to read a Teen Magazine, but it' wasn't very convicing.' as Raye pointed out, 'because it was upsidedown.'  
Finnaly the doctor said they could go back, and the others let Serena go first. She peeked in the room, smiling, for his sake. "Hey there."   
"Serena..." He began.   
"Yeah?" She asked.   
"I..."   
"Spit it out, Darien!" The anger in her voice was fake.  
"What I said, on the beach, about you..."  
Serena's smile dropped, knowing he was gonig to say he didni't mean it, or just kidding. She breathed in deeply.   
"I meant every word." He informed her. Her eyes filled with happy tears. She couldn't believe it.   
" Dairen... I..." She began. "I love you." She bent down, and gave him a looooooooong, pasionate, kiss. She was sitll at it, Dariens hands in her hair, when a frantic doctor pushed his way in.   
"Oh, sorry." The doctor blushed. "We were monitoring Dariens heartrate and... well..." He left the room.   
"DARIEN!!" Serena sweat dropped.  
"Sorry..." He laughed nervously. "I forgot"  
  
3 And they lived Happily Ever After. 3   
  
A.N. Ok, so a little lame with the Jellyfish thing but O well. *shrug* Just bored so I wrote it. Whad' ya think?  
  
I do not own these characters, yet... *Muahahahahahha* 


End file.
